inside_out_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Characters
'Sara McMillan' AGE: 28 HEIGHT: 5’4” HAIR COLOR: Long dark brown PROFESSION: High school teacher turned Art dealer RELATIONSHIPS: Best friend is Ella Ferguson, One serious prior relationship with Michael Knight which ended badly. FAMILY: Father alive, and a controlling man. Mother died of massive heart attack when Sara was 22 AUTOMOBILE: Silver Ford Focus FAVORITE THINGS: Art, White Chocolate Mocha. OTHER ATTRIBUTES: Masters of Art from The Art Institute, Unsure of herself, Curious, Intrigued by Rebecca’s life, Her past still affects her. 'Chris Merit' AGE: 35 HEIGHT: '''6’4” '''EYE COLOR: Green, with gold HAIR COLOR: '''Long dirty blonde '''PROFESSION: Artist RELATIONSHIPS: Single, no serious relationships, never married FAMILY: '''Katie and Mike Wickerman (Godparents). Mother died in car crash when he was 5. Father died as a result of depression and alcohol. '''AUTOMOBILE: Porche 911, Harley Motorcycle FAVORITE THINGS: 'Coffee, Hazelnut creamer, Pizza, Sketching/Drawing/Painting, Classic Movies (i.e. Austin Powers, and The Man with One Red Shoe) '''OTHER ATTRIBUTES: '''Fluent in Spanish, French and Italian, Dragon Tattoo (artist is someone from his past), Extremely private person, Very contradictive in his actions, Dominant, Millionaire, Has homes in both San Francisco, CA and Paris, France. 'Mark Compton AGE: 35 EYE COLOR: Silvery-gray HAIR COLOR: '''Trimmed blonde hair '''PROFESSION: '''Gallery Manager '''RELATIONSHIPS: No serious or committed relationships. FAMILY: Dana and Steven Compton are his parents. His mother is currently undergoing treatment for Stage 3 Breast Cancer FAVORITE THINGS: '''The Lion’s Den, art, '''OTHER ATTRIBUTES: Dominant, arrogant, controlling. 'Rebecca Mason' AGE: '''25 '''HAIR COLOR: Light brown hair PROFESSION: Waitress at a bar. Now a member of the team at the Gallery RELATIONSHIPS: No prior serious relationships known. In a dominant and submissive relationship with “The Master” FAMILY: '''Mother is deceased. Father abandoned her. '''OTHER ATTRIBUTES: Submissive, Currently MIA, hesitant, lost. 'Ricco Alvarez' Renowned artist. Suave. Egocentric. Worked closely with Rebecca. Now working with Sara concerning some private showings of his art. 'Ava ' Owner of Cup’ A Café, where Chris and Sara visit frequently. Petite. Hispanic. Mid-thirties. In the know among the Gallery group. She knows the gossip on Chris, Mark, Rebecca and the others. 'Ella Ferguson' AGE: '''25 '''EYE COLOR: Green HAIR COLOR: Long, red, curly hair PROFESSION: '''Teacher '''RELATIONSHIPS: Eloped with Dr. David to Paris FAVORITE THINGS: '''Buying and selling storage units '''OTHER ATTRIBUTES: Flighty, young, currently MIA. Found Rebecca's journals. 'Katie and Mike Wickerman' Chris’ godparents. Very close friends of his parents before their deaths. Mid-sixties. Own and operate the Chateau Cellar is Napa Valley. Never had children of their own. Treat Chris as their own. 'Amber ' Old friend of Chris’. Lives in Paris. Blonde Barbie-doll looks. Young. Escapes her demons through pain. Currently in a relationship with Tristan. 'Isabel' Snarky. Owner of a club in Paris. Dominant. Likes to make trouble. 'Crystal Smith' Blonde. Head manager and of sales at Riptide- the auction house Mark’s family owns. Interim manager while Dana Compton is being treated for cancer. Pale blue eyes. Doesn’t not have a submissive nature. 'Gallery Employees' Ralph- loveable, comical, friendly Mary- resentful, jealous. Amanda- young, naive, sweet 'Jacob & Skye' Jacob and Skye are the feautured characters in Behind Closed Doors. Skye is friends with Ella (Sara's missing best friend). Jacob strikes a chord within her, and intrigues her. Skye is a very independent woman. Jacob is a whole lot of trouble.